comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sideways (Earth-7045)
Sideways is the consummate con-artist. He is misleading and deceitful in everything he does, portraying himself as the ninja-like warrior or the aloof drifter. As for where he comes from is something neither side knows as he entered the war some time after the disappearance of the Ark and Nemesis. One thing is certain though, he lives for the look of shock and betrayal on his Autobot and Decepticons' faces when they realize he's played them for fools. Sideways prefers to shroud his face behind a mask or visor or (as of the present day) one of his Mini-Cons so as to keep himself mysterious and anonymous. Said Mini-Cons are Rook (for the Autobots) & Crosswise (for the Decepticons). Both have also been upgraded to combine into Mirror ala Slamdance & Squawkbox. History to be added Powers & Abilities Sideways= |-| Decepticon= |-| Ultracon= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Motorcycle alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Powers Granted by Unicron': **'Trans-phase Mode': a nebulous, nanite-like form. Whether it be a nanite cloud, a static-textured tentacle, or his appearance projected onto the sky, it doesn't matter. Regardless of the form, you can't destroy them! Even if you hack them into tiny pieces. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Expert Driver' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Tactician and Leader' *'Master Manipulator' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Sideways's eagerness to manipulate others instead of taking direct action can hinder his plans. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Motorcycle alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Arm-mounted missile launchers/guns' *'Neutron assault rifle' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Purple Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Heralds of Unicron members (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Ultracons (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Supernatural Condition Category:Shape Shifting Category:Healing Factor Category:Flight Category:Body Control Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Driving Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Master Manipulator Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Casual class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Death in Combat Category:Killed by Scorponok Category:Versions of Sideways